


why don't you loosen up a bit (drabble)

by 060817



Category: Produce 101 (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, prostitute!jihoon, prostitute!yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/060817/pseuds/060817
Summary: yoongi's supposed to be done and prepared, but jihoon needs a little loosening up. yoongi is a reliable man.





	why don't you loosen up a bit (drabble)

it's jihoon who swings open yoongi's room door, grinning from ear-to-ear, and yoongi knows he's in for an earful.

"not now, jihoonie, i'm  _doing_ something," yoongi sighed, capping his mascara and neatly setting it down. in the mirror, yoongi spied the pout jihoon was sending his way. huffing, yoongi grabbed an elastic band from the small pile on the desk and stared at his own reflection. "fine. shut the damn door so that hakyeon won't get jealous and try to throw a mini pre-game show."

jihoon laughed, shutting the door carefully. "you've got jimin-ssi today, right?" he said, gesturing to yoongi's [get up](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/334673816047261576/). he wagged his eyebrows at yoongi's reflection as the elder pulled his hair up into a tight pony tail. yoongi grunted an affirmative, half heartedly watching jihoon come near, bending down to settle his chin on yoongi's bare shoulder. "you look lovely, hyung."

"thanks," yoongi turned his head to press a small kiss on jihoon's cheek, before turning back to the abundant amount of makeup on top of the desk. "do you think i need more blush?"

"i think you need contouring on your _ass_ ," jihoon teased, skipping away from the glare yoongi aimed at him. he plopped himself down, on the bed, stretching his legs as his silk robe slipped off his shoulder to reveal a [skimpy white tee, silver chains glimmering under](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/338332990747200586/). "jimin has really refined taste huh?" he pointed at the bottle of domaine de la romanee-conti 1990 sitting on top of the mini fridge. 

"if 20,000 dollar wine isn't refined, i don't know wanna know it," yoongi replied, dabbing some gloss on his lips. he smacked them, shifting to and fro to check his appearance. "he sent it in yesterday, said he wanted to 'take me to the stars' tonight."

jihoon giggled. "i heard [that song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXU7unct6o0) over the radio, by the way. jimin sounds amazing, as always."

yoongi hummed, pinching his cheeks a bit. "honestly, i thought he was a secretary for, i dunno, lee kun-hee." jihoon fell back, laughing loudly. "he has that reliable secretary feel, doesn't he? and he never, ever talked about who he worked for. so, i assumed."

"he's nice," jihoon said, kicking about. "never pegged him as a singer too."

yoongi hummed again, reaching for the [diamond earrings](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/16044142402145642/) jimin had pressed on his hips, whispering sweet thanks as he dragged the cold diamonds across yoongi's bare body. pinning them on, he turned to jihoon, who was rearranging the pillows. "who's got you looking like the town hoe?" he jerked his chin towards jihoon's outfit. the younger grinned, stretching across the bed and arching his back, shirt lifting up to reveal his lack of underwear. 

"mr. ong seoungwoo," he said, batting his eyelashes. yoongi barked out a laugh, earrings swinging about. 

"that fucker?" they shared a laugh over the man, yoongi shaking his head. "ask him how the missus is doing for me, 'kay?"

jihoon laughed again, nodding his head. "lee sukhoon-ssi later tonight too," he added, sitting up properly, eyes twinkling. "he just wants me in a jumper, which! is why i'm here, hyung can i borrow that white and red [gucci sweater](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/231302130841721600/)? you know, the one with the black panther and puffy sleeve shit."

yoongi snorted, getting up from his chair to twirl. "if it's the one bogummie gave me, sure. just don't get cum on it, jeez." he paused, sending jihoon a mock sultry look. "how do i look, husband-fucker?"

jihoon laughed again, shaking his head. "you look stunning. i can feel myself stirring underneath this shirt-"

"oh fuck off," yoongi rolled his eyes, shoving a grinning jihoon down. he threw a quick look back at the door, before climbing on the bed with jihoon, lifting an eyebrow as he stared down at the younger. "...this was why you came here wasn't it." the younger hummed, throwing yoongi his signature wink. "oh god," yoongi chuckled. "he did it. he really did it."

jihoon smiled, reaching up to delicately place a hand on the back of yoongi's neck. "i just need to be prepped, hyung. give me five minutes and i'll be ready." yoongi grinned down at him, leaning down to kiss jihoon messily, smearing gloss on jihoon's already pink lips. 

"i guess i can spare you five," he whispered against the younger's lips, trailing his fingers down, slipping it under jihoon's shirt to ghost his fingers over jihoon's sensitive thighs. "the shit i do for you, jihoonie," he tsked, skimming his fingers down to tease at the younger's hole. the other gasped quietly, eyes slipping shut.

"hyung, don't tease, please," he whispered, other hand reaching behind to grope at yoongi's ass.

"i won't if you can use those pretty hands of yours to grab the lube," yoongi chuckled, wiggling his ass against jihoon's hands. the younger groaned, but dutifully pushed himself away. 

"does jimin-ssi like you second hand?" he asked, pulling the drawer table open impatiently with a flick of his wrist, grabbing the first bottle he could reach. yoongi stopped himself from laughing, instead shoved down his top to his waist, revealing his milky skin and dark nipples. jihoon whined in appreciation, lifting his hand to pinch yoongi's nipple.

"does  _ong_ like _you_ second hand," yoongi fired back, pulling away the elastic that held his hair up, letting his newly ironed hair fall to his shoulders. jihoon held up the pink bottle with the other hand not busy on yoongi's chest, shaking it a bit in front of yoongi's face, eye roaming yoongi's body. "my eyes are up here, 'hoonie."

"i wasn't looking for your eyes," jihoon muttered, amused. yoongi stuck his tongue out, plucking the bottle from jihoon and sat back on his knees, popping open the cap and pouring the cold liquid onto his fingers. "you know what would be fun?" yoongi clicked close the bottle, dropping it on the bed by his feet. "if you used the neck of the domaine de la romanee-conti as a dildo."

at that, yoongi cracked, laughing loudly, jihoon giggling helplessly under him. he pinched jihoon's thigh, making his legs jerk. "freak. jimin's gonna be drinking from that bottle." he slid his lube covered fingers up jihoon's thigh, watching the younger man's body tremble. "and anyway, jimin likes me any way. on the floor, the wall, the bed," he trailed off, fingers slipping under jihoon's shirt. the younger drew in a shallow breath, eyes heavy lidded but watching yoongi's every movement. "but, i'm sure," yoongi quickly passed his fingers over jihoon's hole, making the younger grit his teeth. " _you'll_ like any way. right, jihoonie?" he asked, punctuating his question with a shallow thrust of his index finger.

"fuck, yoongi hyung, just get in me," jihoon growled, pretty face scrunching up.

yoongi grinned, twisting his finger and crooking it. "don't worry 'hoonie. my fingers are all yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll get to the 'actual' ships later. Kudos and comments are awesome! Have a nice day...? lkjhwelhfljkd
> 
> EDIT: This is a standalone and is no longer a part of the 'high class bitch' verse.


End file.
